Can You Feel It? Can You Feel The Sunshine?
by Author ReWritten
Summary: The Sonic gang takes a tour of an old asylum, only for their tour guide to vanish! They need to find their way out, but something evil lurks in the shadows and one of the other tourists has a deadly secret. Co-Written with Will Prowler. No flaming unless you want Tails Doll to suck out your soul and eat your face!


_Running, running, running, but never really moving. His sneakers slapped the ground frenziedly, but he stayed in the same position. All the while he could hear the strains of bells and an soft voice saying "Can you feel it, Sonic? Can you feel the-?"_

"Gah!" Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, sat bolt upright in his bed. The hero's tanned muzzle was uncharacteristically pale and sweat slicked his quills. Panting, he reached for the lamp on his bedside table and flicked it on. Warm light flooded every corner of his bedroom, relinquishing the nightmare's stranglehold.

The hedgehog lay back again and looked at the faded glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. He should really have those taken off. He had been -what? Seven, maybe- when he put those up. They didn't even glow much anymore.

A tentative knock at his door. Sonic rolled his emerald eyes to look at it. "Come in," he called, making his voice sound careless.

His older cousin, Tansy, peeked in. "You okay, little cousin? I thought for a second I heard you screaming."

"Screaming? Nah, no screaming here, Tans."

She looked relieved. "Oh, okay. G'night Sonic."

"Good night." As soon as the door shut, the smile fell from Sonic's face and he pulled the covers up over his head, feeling rather like a small child. But he was asleep soon, all nightmares forgotten, dreaming peacefully and unaware of the black eyes watching him.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young kitsune slept on the wing of his famous bi-plane, the Tornado. In his overly-intelligent mind, he was dreaming something terrible...all he could see was a red glow...

The fox boy shot up, yelping loudly from his ordeal.

"What in the name of-!" his unfinished thought was interrupted by a sound in the room, but he was too tired to investigate. He hurried as fast as his sleep-deprived body would allow to his room anyway, just in case there was something waiting.

* * *

Red eyes blinked open in alarm and their owner glanced around the room. Bed, desk, lamp, gun-filled closet. Everything was in its place and he had not been teleported to a strange red-glow filled world.

Shadow leaned back in his chair and ran his tongue around his dry mouth. What a strange nightmare. Certainly differed from the normal nightmare of Maria. He closed his eyes again, too exhausted from his missions the previous nights to fear the dream. After all, that was all it was. Just a dream, right?

A small figure hid in the corner of the room, under the bed. It didn't move, only watched with a growing sense of satisfaction and the red gem upon its forehead began to glow.

* * *

A thrum woke the dozing red echidna. Fixing his violet eyes on the giant emerald he'd been leaning against, he surmised it had picked up on his stress.

"It was nothing," he grumbled. "Just a silly dream. You can calm down now, Tikal."

The answering thrum was softer and then the gem fell silent. Knuckles leaned back again and closed his eyes, both Guardian and guarded knowing nothing of the horrors that would soon follow.

* * *

A terrified cry ripped throughout the blanket of quiet in the large house. A young rabbit child had woken up, startled and scared by the terrible dream she had just witnessed.

"What was that?!" She whimpered, tears leaking over her cheeks. Her little blue chao, Cheese, tried to comfort her to no avail.

Little did they know that a set of blackened eyes was watching from the most shadowed corner...

* * *

Amy shot straight up in bed, a strangled whimper ripping from her throat. Her eyes met the green of her crush, smiling out from every picture on her bulletin board. Sighing, she lay back on her heart-shaped pillows and cuddled the Sonic plushie that rested beside her.

"What was that?" she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut to recall the red-streaked dream that had set her heart racing.

_"Amy," called a sweet little voice. "Amy, can you feel the sunshine?"_

_Black clouds swept away the sun and Amy stared into the hollow, black eyes of fear._

* * *

Will woke suddenly in the abandoned asylum he called home, his breathing heavy and heart racing. He glanced around the dingy white-padded room and saw only the walls. Yet he still heard the haunting childish voice.

_"Will," _the voice called into his mind, over and over.

Little did the fox boy know, the voice he feared wasn't only in his head and his nightmares anymore...

**Alright then. I am co-writing this with Will Prowler and he's donating his OC Will to this cause. Tansy and any other OCs probably belong to me. Besides Will. **


End file.
